Cause And Effect
by Pixy-chan4200
Summary: Fluff. RyouxIchigoFluff. COMPLETE!
1. A Plan

Hey! Pixy-chan here! And I won't do a disclaimer!

..Oh, fine. I don't own TMM or any of the characters...yet. MUAHAHAHA!

"What?" said Retasu.

"What?" said Zakuro.

"What is Minto-chan talking about, na no da?" Guess.

"WHAT I AM SAYING," yelled Minto, a little too loudly, "IS THAT ICHIGO AND SHIROGANE NEED TO GET TOGETHER!"

A voice from the doorway made them all jump. "Did you just realize that now?" asked Keiichiro.

"Well…yes…" said Minto dejectedly.

"And has everyone else known that for a long, long time?"

Surprisingly, Zakuro was the first to speak. "I did," she muttered.

Pudding considered. "Pudding thought that too, na no da!" she said brightly.

"We have to do something about this," said Keiichiro. "Now!"

"Hey, Ryou," said Ichigo, "Have you seen the others? I heard Minto yelling about something, but I'm not sure where she is."

"No…have you? And since when do you call me by my first na—AH!"

Ryou had knocked a vase onto his foot. It hadn't broken, but it still hurt.

"…See? This is what I mean," whispered Minto.

Pudding, lying next to her on her stomach, peering down a Ryou and Ichigo, turned to Minto and said, "Yes, Pudding sees exactly what you mean, na no da!"

Yay! first chappie done! Review! You will be the ones who keep me going!


	2. In Action

**Pixy: Hi again! I don't feel like doing the disclaimer myself, so I'll make Minto do it.**

**Minto: NO! WHY ME? NOOOOOO….NOOO…**

**Kish: o.O The birdie's spazzing… **

**Minto: Shut up. I refuse to do the disclaimer.**

**Pixy: GAH. Since I am the author, I will MAKE you do the disclaimer.**

**Minto: Pixy-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in Toyo Mew Mew. HAPPY? I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THAT BUT YOU FORCED ME TO DO—**

**Pixy: THIS IS GETTING WAY TOO LONG. ROLL, CHAPPIE!**

_Ryou's point of view_

I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. My foot still throbs from when I dropped that stupid vase on it. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. I'm not even going to _tell _you who I mean. Not that I _like _her or anything…I mean, why would—

My own voice cuts through my thoughts. REALLY, RYOU. STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH. YOU KNOW THE SITUATION. YOU HAVE TO STOP SPAZZING.

Everyone else has been acting strangely lately. It seems like everyone knows how I feel about Ichigo _except_ Ichigo. Darn it, Ryou, shut up and go to sleep.

_Ichigo's point of view: Next morning._

Baka. Baka, baka, baka. I should never have called Ryou by his first name last night. Oh, look. There I go again doing it. Alright. Shirogane, Shirogane, Shirogane! Ugh. Now it sounds like I'm repeating his name like some kind of mantra.

"Um, Ichigo?" says Retasu. I snap my head up from my breakfast. (**A\N: OK, I know she doesn't eat breakfast at the café, but let's just say that she was in a hurry, so they gave her some food.**)

"Why are you repeating Shirogane's name under your breath?" Minto asks, perfectly innocent.

Oh. My. God. I can feel myself turning five shades of red. Now they probably think I'm some kind of crazy person. Or worse, that I like Shirogane. Oh joy. I called him by his last name this time. I suddenly notice that Shirogane himself is standing in the corner, smirking. I close my eyes, beyond embarrassed.

"Ichigo?" says Retasu again.

I do the only thing possible. I get up calmly and leave the room.

_After the fact: A meeting upstairs_

"So, just to clarify: Our job is to point out everything possible that will make Ichigo and Shirogane notice each other more?"

"Yes," said Keiichiro. "Retasu, good job with getting Minto's attention this morning."

Retasu smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"Are we ready for my part, na no da?"

"Very soon…"

**A\N: The last chappie was so short, I hope this one can make up for it! And I know I messed up the names—I call Lettuce "Retasu," but I call Pudding "Pudding." Sorry!**

**Please review! I need more ideas! And NO flames please! This is my 1****st**** fanfic so please be nice!**


	3. Triple Baka

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A SONGFIC. IT IS WRITTEN TO THE ENGLISH LYRICS OF (some of) TRIPLE BAKA (MIKU HATSUNE). I DO NOT OWN IT, NOR DO I OWN TMM. IF YOU'VE NEVER HEARD THE SONG, GO LOOK IT UP. BEST SONG **_**EVER!**_

_**We're gonna make your heart go bang-bang!**_

Ichigo pulled open the doors to Café Mew Mew…only to bump into Minto. "Ohayo…"

"…You look tired."

_**I woke up in front of my PC today. Good morning! **_

_**And I hadn't even known. Fatigue snick up on me!**_

Ichigo glared sleepily at her and continued into the café.

"Oh…hi, Shirogane."

Ryou turned away, then flicked her lightly. "Baka."

What was _that_ for?

_**And, with your hypnotizing words, I fell for it. **_

Ichigo stared after Ryou. She hadn't noticed it before, but a…_peculiar _kind of feeling had engulfed her…ever since yesterday. She shook it off.

Mint smiled as she noticed Ryou, head down, walking quickly into the kitchen. It was almost visible that he was inwardly kicking himself.

"_**You really are stupid."**_

_**I seriously got hooked!**_

__Ichigo looked at Ryou. _It seems like something's been eating at him lately. I've also seen the others whispering conspiratorially. I have to find out about this…!_

Ryou felt like banging his head on the table. _Why can't you just tell her? Are you crazy?_

_**I'm really not going to make it**_

_**In this moment of hopelessness**_

_**By something that just hit me in a flash**_

_But…I haven't really even tried yet…but I can't…_ Ryou struggled with himself.

_You know what? Just relax. It'll be fine. _Ryou straightened up and walked as calmly as he could out of the room.

Keiichiro, who had been watching Ryou the whole time, and could tell _exactly _what he was thinking about, laughed silently.

_**I instantly gave up**_

"Just a while longer, na no da!" said Pudding excitedly

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid**_

_**What is it that drives you so much?**_

_**And I blast off to an unknown world**_

_**Giving a ride to hopes**_

__"I call for a meeting!" yelled Minto.

_What is she talking about? Obviously she didn't mean me. I'll follow her. This is driving me crazy! Hey, it doesn't look like she means R-SHIROGANE either… _Ichigo blushed. _…shut up. _

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid**_

_**Aren't there so many other things that you can do?**_

_**Crying**_

_**Laughing**_

_**Being angry**_

_**Leave it to us!**_

Ichigo crept after Minto down the hallway. "So how's it going, guys?"

"Well…I'm not sure," Ichigo heard Keiichiro's voice say.

"Well, this better go well. Strawberry and Ryou just need to be together!"

Ichigo froze, stumbled, and fell. She found herself staring up at Ryou, who had been standing behing her the entire time and looked like he had just gotten whacked across the head with a large stick.

_**I'm gonna make you into my color!**_

**Well, that's this chapter. The stick was a reference to the Triple Baka music video—right before the chorus, Neru Akita hits Miku with a weird stick with a forked green end. To this day I'm not sure what that thing is.**


	4. CLIMACTIC!

**I'm sorry. I can hardly face you, at the prospect of waiting a whole month without updating. Oh the shame and sorrow. **

**All right, enough of that! I don't own TMM. Or the characters. Oh whatever.**

Ichigo backed up against the wall.

Ryou backed up against the other wall. **(They were in a hallway.)**

They stared at each other.

"…Yes," Keiichiro was saying. "Mint, we need you especially to assist us in the final stage."

_This isn't possible this isn't possible this isn't possible this isn't possible, _Ichigo thought.

"That's...um…" Ryou muttered.

Ichigo opened her mouth, and then closed it. Then, the door flew open.

"…you can count on me!" Mint had her head turned away. "And…whaaa?"

By now, both Ichigo and Ryou had the complexion of a tomato, and were both staring at Mint like they were possessed.

"Darn it, Akasaka! They found out." Mint face palmed.

Ichigo looked wildly between Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, and back again…and then, she passed out.

_Ryou's POV_

As I watch Ichigo, I wonder, _why the heck did Keiichiro organized a plot to bring me and Ichigo together? I mean, he may have known, but I never knew he would go that far…I bet they left me in here with Ichigo on purpose. Hmmph._

I get up and start pacing the length of the room. Every time I pass Ichigo's bed, I check her face for any signs of consciousness. On my 6th time past, I notice her eyes flicker. I stop just in time to see her fall, with a dull thud, onto the floor. I rush over to the bed. "What the heck?"

Entangled in blanket, she looks up at me for a few seconds before turning red and getting up quickly.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, stupid. I was unconscious."

"Heh. Of course." _Am I seriously saying this?_

We look at each other for about two seconds more before bursting into laughter. I needed that.

Suddenly, Ichigo becomes serious again. "Um, Ryou, I need to ask you something…"

I can't read the expression on her face. "Um, okay…?"

"Have you ever been thinking about something…and you're thinking about it so much that you can't concentrate on anything else?"

I have no idea where this conversation is going, and I am just thinking this when I accidentally blurt out, "I have no idea…why?" way too conversationally. This is important!

"Well…it's hard to explain…" She looks around the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Something inside her seems to snap, and shatter into a million pieces. "Oh my God, you absolute IDIOT, Ryou! I like you! I just—ARGHHH!"

I can't do anything except stare. What a way to confess! I mean—wait. Confess? CONFESS? I can feel myself blushing, and I turn my head away quickly.

"Ryou! I'm serious! Please!" Tears are in her eyes now. I have absolutely no clue what to do now. She's reverted back to using my first name.

"If you like me, say something!"

Say something? I'll say something, all right. I step forward. She flinches.

It all happens in a split second, but at the same time, it takes an hour. I don't know if I'm the one doing it, or if she is.

Out lips touch, softly at first, but then the kiss grows deeper, sweeter, and then-

**AHAHAHHA! I ended the chapter! Nahahahaha nahhh nahhhh! Wait till next time.**

**I found out, that in the English anime, Keiichiro's name is Wesley J. Coolridge III. Hilarious.**

**See ya,**

**Pixy**


	5. La Fin

_**I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT! AAHHHHH!**_

_**Uh… hello there! I'm really sorry for the delay, but not very many people are reading this, are they? I'll just blame it on writer's block. A HUGE THANK YOU TO MEW BEAUTYBERRY, SHE IS BEYOND AWESOME, AND THE REASON THAT I'M WRITING THIS. HEARTS!**_

_**Anyway. Don't forget to review!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Pixy: Ryou, tell them.**_

_**Ryou: Absolutely not.**_

_**Pixy: I'll make you sing "Triple Baka" 3 times…**_

_**Ryou: Gah! That's Miku's job!**_

_**Pixy: Say it…**_

_**Ryou: AHH! Okay! She doesn't own TMM!**_

…_**I'm sorry you had to read that, Ichigo.**_

"G-GOMEN!" Ichigo said, a little too loudly. Before she could think, she was out of the room. _Okay, Ichigo,calm down, _she thought. But then another voice spoke up. _CALM? How can I stay CALM?_

"Wah!"

There was a minor crash as Ichigo, lost in her thoughts, veered towards Mint.

"Hey, Ichigo? Are you okay? You have this weird look on your face…"

"Yes! I mean, no! Um, I'm sorry…"

"Definitely not okay." Mint sighed. It was only after Ichigo had left, muttering, "I need to get some fresh air to clear my head," that she stared in the direction Ichigo had gone, looked frantically around, and then creeping out the door of Café Mew Mew behind Ichigo.

Mint followed close behind Ichigo, trying to stay silent. Ichigo sat down on a chair at a table outside and let out a sigh. Mint crouched behind a bush, barely able to keep still as she peered over at Ichigo.

Then, Ichigo glanced over at Café Mew Mew and did a double take as she saw Ryou open the door. _Oh, no. If there's anyone I don't want to see right now, it's him._ As Ryou made his way over, Mint's conscience took over her curiosity, and she slipped back inside the building, where she would later report, albeit frenziedly, Ichigo and Ryou's situation.

Ichigo sqeezed her eyes shut, took a deep beath, and opened them again to find Ryou looking very worried.

Her attempt at speech trailed into nothingness, and Ryou cut in. "Look, I'm sorry about before."

Ichigo's mouth started working again. "Sorry? How can you be sorry?" she blurted out. "I mean, if you hadn't ki-" _No, Ichigo, no! IMPORTANT RULE: DO NOT BRING UP SUBJECTS THAT YOU WILL REGRET BRINGING UP, _she shouted in her brain. Thankfully, Ryou didn't seem to notice her inward battles. In fact, he had some of his own, and after much deliberation, he forced himself to say, "Well, if I don't have anything to be sorry about, than I'd better say…" His courage failed him again, and he stood there, like an idiot, waiting.

"What?" Ichigo stood up.

"I. Well. Never mind." _GAH! RYOU! IDIOT! NOOO!_

"No, really." Ichigo was starting to get agitated. _**(Author's Note- This is taking way too long, isn't it? I love drawing things out. But I'll pity poor Ryou. Hehehe…)**_

___Alright. This is it. Now, Ryou, you may be an idiot, but you can do this, _yelled Ryou's brain. And for once, Ryou agreed.

"Yeah, Ryou, go." He hadn't realized he had said it out loud, and laughed. "Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"Ichigo." He took a step forward. "I…I love you." So this was what it meant. To truly tell someone else that you loved them.

Ichigo smiled up at him, and fel l into his arms.

"WAH! MINT!"

_…Some things will never change._

_** FIN**_

_**Oh my god. The story may be bad, but at least I finished it…I FINISHED IT! I FINISHED IT!**_

_**Bye 4 now. Hearts, Pixy-chan**_


End file.
